Voodoo
by Emiko-Kiichigo101
Summary: Just a short story about a lonely bot that needs a little love... Even if it is technically with himself. Interface? Or masturbation? You decide.
1. Chapter 1

I've been having a lot of writer's block lately, so I decided to step away from MERCY for a little bit. I got this crazy idea about a voodoo doll after watching an episode of Grizzly and the Lemmings. Things make no sense and they get super weird… Have fun with it!

**WARNINGS:** If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I'm not your cup of tea that's perfectly alright, but please don't be shitty about it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

The Power of Voodoo

From the creator that brought you MERCY.

It was safe to say that Ultra Magnus was ultimately done with the rest of the world. Not just humans, but with other Cybertronians as well. The Lieutenant thought he might enjoy having the company of others after he had been in space alone for so long, but then he remembered why he preferred to spend his time alone back on Cybertron. Other conscious minds could just become so irritating. This team was littered with too much insubordination and disorganization it left him with an ache in his tank at the end of the day. He did have a healthy respect for the human children, however. They had proven themselves worthy of their abilities after the fall of the Decepticon tower, but when it was all over the way they chose to celebrate was just confusing. Instruments, food, dancing? This was acceptable behavior in the middle of a civil war? And the bots before him appeared to have no problem with indulging such tomfoolery. Bumblebee and Arcee started dancing, Wheeljack (not surprisingly) started sipping on his own home brewed high grade, and oddly enough Breakdown and Smokescreen were glancing at each other like somehow the universe finally made sense.

As for Optimus and Ratchet, nobody really knew what they were up to afterwards. The two of them were given a separate building on the base, and they left to do their own thing. Magnus was a little disappointed Optimus left so quickly after the fight. He was looking forward to having time to talk with his former mentor for a while, but he didn't want to interject his decision to be with his (to Magnus's surprise) bond-mate. On the bright side to everyone else acting like fools, the tall bot would have the makeshift resting quarters to himself for a while.

A little R&R was probably the best thing he could ask for right now. He had traveled a long distance to get to this planet after all, and he could do without what he thought was ridiculous. But once he closed the doors behind him for some privacy, he noticed a large stuffed doll on one of the berths behind him… That was unusually shaped like him. Looked like no matter where the leader of the Wreckers went, he wasn't going to be able to avoid the oddity of this planets customs.

"Is anyone still in here?" Magnus asked as he moved closer to the toy. It was a very large plush, and it appeared to be soft in most places. There were a few random places, like it's chassis and under charge, that had what looked like metal plating. There was no way any human could have constructed such a gargantuan stuffed toy in such a short amount of time. It must be a prank of some kind, and he immediately thought of one mech. "Wheeljack? Is this your handy work?"

No one answered him, and he quickly searched the facility for any signs of life. There was no one and nothing. Nothing but the Ultra plush. "For Primus sake…" The blue semi sighed as he picked up the toy to examine it properly. First thing he noticed was how it was much larger than he first initially thought. When it was lifted high enough to drag it's stuffed pedes across the floor, it's expressionless helm came to the center of Magnus's torso.

It was strange. When he slid his servos under the toys arms, the bot was certain he could feel the pressure of his metallic hands under his own shoulders. Coincidence, he told himself and he returned to his investigation. The detail was rather impressive in the giant's opinion, and even admired the attention to detail of its stitching and even thought the iron pipping on its shoulders was a nice touch. But Magnus was never particularly interested in stuffed toys, even back on his home planet. So he tossed it aside and started adjusting his berth.

"Ow!" He exclaimed when he felt a sudden pain on the back of his helm, as if someone had smacked him from behind. Quickly, he turned around to face his would-be attacker, but nobody was there. The plush was, and it had landed on its helm after being in tossed. "What? No…"

This was illogical. There was no possible way in this universe or the next that that doll was somehow connected to him, but to be sure he reached down for the toy and pinched one of its arms. "Ow!" He called out again, a sharp pinch tingling in the same spot. This doll was somehow…

"What is this?" He was so confused. Why was this piece of rag and metal connected to him? How was this happening? Who did this and why? He picked the toy up a second time and scowled at it right in his little bead eyes. Again he felt the pressure under his arms, and he wondered for a moment, what else he could feel out of this look alike plush. Magnus set it back on the berth to examine it a second time, if for nothing more than to figure out if this object was truly a threat to his well-being, before going to his teammates for help if needed.

After laying the doll on its back, Magnus took one of its arms and lifted it above his helm. He could feel the pressure on his wrist, but he didn't feel his own arm following the physical movement. He did the same thing with the other arm, and then with its legs. Again, nothing but the feeling of being held, but no bodily shifting whatsoever. Curiosity began to overtake his concern, and after he switched his helm over the room to make sure he was still alone, he glided his digit along the underside of his chassis.

"Bwa-ha! Ha! Ha!" Magnus laughed, but hurriedly tried to stifle himself. He knew he was alone, but it was still a vulnerable feeling to intentionally tickle yourself in an area he knew he was sensitive in. His faceplate glimmered blue when the reality of the situation settled in his processor (or whatever came close to reality at this point), this toy truly was connected to his physicality. He still didn't know why, but as far as he could tell as long as he didn't do anything to harm the plush, he wouldn't be harmed as well.

The room stilled a moment when Magnus sat down next to the toy. He had a lot of thoughts swimming in his mind, but for the most part he just stared at it. One thought haunted him for almost five minutes, which felt like an eternity. What else? He knew he could feel pressure and was able to tickle himself, but what else could he feel? Should he act on this curiosity? Was it right to do so? Was he really willing to try? With a decent amount of prompting on his part he finally stood up and walked over to the other end of the room. The large blue mech circled the inside of the building and again searched to see if anyone was hiding or had slipped in while he was distracted. When he came to the bay door, he noticed a pully system to the side. It appeared to be a locking mechanism that would drop a steel beam when pulled. It was a crude installment form the humans, but it was rather decent of them to include the option for privacy for their guest. But of course there was still the issue of the human entrance, so after Magnus pulled the latch shut, he picked up a steel shelf and barricaded the smaller door.

Ultra Magnus was certain he was now alone, but he still hesitated about returning to the berth. These thoughts in his mind were crazy, but he could not ignore them, and that look in the toy's glass eyes told him that it knew he was conflicted. He almost made the mistake of again making eye contact as he reached for the toys chassis. The red paint was very similar to the color over his own and it was rather pleasing, but once that thought crossed Magnus's CPU, he pulled his metallic hand back again. He felt so conceited feeling a slight attraction to basically himself. He may have a high standard of superiority for himself, but in no way was he vain.

The Lieutenant was very confused now. What was he going to do with this object? What was it truly for? Maye he should talk to Optimus about it first? But he was still spending time with Ratchet, and he didn't want to intrude on their night alone. "What are you doing Magnus?" He said aloud hoping the sound of his own voice would clear his mind. It didn't, but it was worth a try.

However the decision was finally made, and he was going to hide the doll somewhere until he had the chance to show it to someone and find out what this thing really was. The giant mech grasped the toy by the side of its torso, but before he could lift it, he felt a surge of pleasure lace over his frame. Clearly that was spot on his body that was sensitive, and he embarrassed himself with how good that sensation felt. But he was mortified when he told himself… He wanted to feel more.

Taking a deep intake he sat back down on to the berth and pulled the plush over his lap. He could feel the sensation of his own struts somehow below them, but once again his legs didn't move in the same direction as the dolls'. More details of the plush became obvious. His faceplate had emotionless glass optics and his helmet was metal, but in place of dermas he noticed a slit in the soft area of it head. Clearly it was the doll's lip-plates, but what he didn't know was if there was an oral cavity behind them. The answer was yes as his digit protruded past the cloth material and slipped into the opening.

"Unh!" He mumbled in surprise. He could feel his own digit in his mouth, but it was much larger. Not as big as a standard spike, but it was enough to alert him. The surprises didn't stop there as he pushed his finger further into cavity and discovered there was a decent sized lump in center. It was his glossa and it was clearly sensitive. He moaned over the invisible object in his cavity as he swirled his digit around the lump. The sensation was so pleasing he didn't even feel any shame when a stream of oral lubricant drizzled down his chin. The blue blush growing under his optics glowed brighter when he inserted a second digit and gently pinched the toy's tongue.

"Mmm…!" Magnus didn't know how to explain how this was so desirable, but at the moment he didn't care to stop. He had been alone in his ship for a very long time, and although he could do without the social aspect of a berth partner, he didn't know much he needed the physical aspect of that connection. It had been so long since he had been touched by… Well, not by someone else, but he wasn't quite touching himself. If he continued, would this be considered interfacing, or masturbation? According to the heat building in his codpiece, for the moment, it didn't matter.

He withdrew his digits and eagerly traced his servos over the toy's chassis; over _his_ chassis. He found all the wires and crevasses he was the most tender and sensitive. It was all he could do to control the volume of his vocals, as he whimpered and heaved in passion. This was wrong. Magnus's mind creamed at him that this was so wrong, but the feeling was to good to stop now.

His charge was building quickly, and it wasn't very surprising considering how long it has been since he felt like this. It was the closest he came to be felt up by someone other then himself, and he could not deny his need to be touched. "Oh please…" His helm leered back as he begged, not caring that he was technically pleading to himself. "Keep going… Don't stop…"

The giant mech's servos slid further and further down the tiny frame of the plush until he felt his own hands on his hip-joints. It really had been a long time for the Wrecker, since his spike paneling clicked open. The only reason Magnus gasped was from the feeling of a smaller spike pressurizing along the underside of his own. This plush even had interfacing equipment? And if it had a spike, did that mean…?

Yes. Again the answer was yes when the slick clicking sound of his valve covering was followed by a smaller click beneath the base of his erection. No time to debate the possibilities of how this was possible, he was to wound up to stop now. Excited to ignore all consequences he reached down to his own valve and collected a decent amount of lubricant on his digits. Slowly he slid them under the toys valve, and he mewled from the sensation over his own. The slickness on his digits made it ease for him to slip into the artificial opening and he cried out from his self-intrusion.

"Ah-hah!" He instinctively bucked his hips and forced his fingers further into the plush. In turn he could feel the stretch of his own fingers spreading the mesh walls around his equipment and it was blindingly satisfying. This was wrong. His processor screamed even louder this time that what he was doing had to be wrong, but for once in his function, the Lieutenant just did not want to be right. "D-Deeper! Oh Primus! Deeper!"

He pushed in further and curved his digits when the were buried up to his third knuckles. There the tip of his longest finger hit his furthest sensory node, and he thought he literally lost his mind. "Yes! By the All-Spark! Yes!"

The large mech panted desperately while he pulled his digits in and out of the plush toy's valve and circled his hips in an attempt to achieve more friction. The whirling sound of his own cooling vents drowned out the everlasting loop of doubt in his helm, and he became even more encouraged to chase the tail of that dragon he called an overload.

"C-Close…!" Magnus begged to himself even louder than before and clenched his hands over the doll's shoulder. He could feel a small pain in his own shoulder, but the building pleasure as to great to ignore. His other servo moved faster and harder, hitting every node as his labored breathing became the only indication, he was still a part of this physical reality conscious beings called the universe. "So close! It has been so long! Oh please! AHH!"

His orgasm hit him with intensity, and he could even feel his valve clenching around the digits inside the plush. He still pushed them upward to exhaust the last bit of his climax. For a moment, Magnus thought he may have gone blind, but as the last wave of his overload dissolved into nothing but random jitters and shakes, he concluded that his optics had actually rolled into the back of his helm. The blue mech heaved and panted heavily while his cooling vents slowed, and he slowly sat up to see the damage he had actually done. His chassis and torso was completely covered in his own transfluid and the berth was practically drenched in the lubricants from his valve. The plush also had plenty of fluid laced over its frame and even had a few strands laced over its face.

"Oh dear…" Magnus frowned awkwardly. "Sorry." He then shook his helm when he heard himself speak out loud. "For the love of Primus… What did I just do? Guess I should just be glad I didn't get _caught_ doing this."

"One problem with that…" Wheeljack whispered to himself from outside the building and peering inside where Magnus could not see him. "You forgot to block the windows."

**To Be Continued…?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Had a little writer's block on MERCY (kinda' typed myself into a corner), so I decided too work on Voodoo a little until I straightened my scrap out. I was going to end this one, but my friend Weasel likes it so I'm going to keep playing around with it for a while… And maybe even add a couple more dolls in for fun.

I don't usually do special shout outs here, but too SkylarJ, in case you didn't get my PM, I'm giving you first dibs on deciding who should be the next voodoo doll since you were the first (and so far, only XD) person to review the story. Just leave a name in the comments and I'll do my best to write them in next. Thanks for taking the time by the way.

Don't be shy, feel free to ask questions and leave a comment. I love to hear from my readers!

**WARNINGS:** If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I'm not your cup of tea that's perfectly alright, but please don't be shitty about it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

Voodoo

Chapter 2

"Done…" Magnus sighed in frustration as he walked out of the main hanger. He was just so done with humans and their odd customs. The moment he stepped into the main area; the two male children began playing with that obnoxious game box he first confused for a training simulator. The whole building was surrounded by a cluster of virtual motor sounds and head on collisions. Clearly Ratchet had found his own method of tuning out such distractions, because he said nothing about it as he toiled around his workplace. The Lieutenant was expecting the grouchy medic to make a small fuss if not for himself then for his sleeping sparklings. His thoughts became real when the human girl _accidentally _tipped over her speaker while trying to adjust the amp. The squealing sound was just the right frequency to wake the sleeping twins and that's what drew Ratchet's attention to the room. He started yelling at Miko, Miko started yelling at Ratchet, and Silvia was doing all she could to keep everyone from completely losing their scrap and/or shit.

Ultra Magnus was nearly on the edge of doing just that. His patience was already upon a low supply, but after he had lost his servo, any restraint he had for insufferable behavior had dwindled. He didn't really want to feel such a way after everything this team and the humans had done for him, but he was still having a difficult time adjusting to his new surroundings… A _very_ difficult time.

"Just done… I am done with it all…" He pinched the space between his optics as he passed the screaming younglings being cradled in Ratchet's arms, and he nearly made it to the bay doors before he was stopped by the only human, he had any sliver of respect for.

"Hey, where are you going?" Silvia intercepted the blue semi before he made it too far past the landing.

"Out." A simple reply, but it was not intended to sound so exasperated. "I'm just not… I'm sorry, but this is all still overwhelming for me."

"You don't need to apologize." The ebony haired woman smiled at him with her usual warmth. "I can understand. You have been traveling in the void of space alone for the longest time. This new transition is going to take some time to adjust too… And after what you went through with that Decepticon, it can't be any easier."

She watched his reaction with the attention she would give to anyone struggling, but the look of helplessness in Magnus's optics was all the more heartbreaking. The two of them had bonded rather quickly after the incident, and the Captain never enjoyed seeing people she cared for so drained. But her next question was so out of nowhere, the Bot before her nearly jumped out of his metal. "Have you ever thought about talking about it with Wheeljack?"

"No. Honestly, I would rather talk with Miko. And Miko is…"

"I already apologized Ratchet?!" The young lady in passing conversation shouted from across the warehouse. "If I wanted to wake the twins on purpose, I could do a better job than bumping into a speaker!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Miko!" Ratchet shouted back with a crying sparkling in one arm and another he rocked in it's makeshift crib. "You were told not to bring that confounded guitar into this part of the base! For this specific reason!"

"I didn't bring in my guitar! I only brought in my amp to repair the woofer!"

"And that makes this situation better?!"

"Doesn't it?!"

"No!"

Again, Magnus sighed heavily and glanced back at Silvia while pointing at the arguing duo. "And Miko is like that…"

"And she wouldn't understand the emotions your going through right now." Silvia's smile grew, but she was still direct and to the point. "All I'm saying is that Wheeljack has been in your position before. He might have a better understanding than the rest of us."

"I didn't realize he too lost a limb recently." The Lieutenant slightly snapped but reeled himself back quickly. "I'm sorry. Your spark… Heart is in the right place, and I understand what you're saying, but… I don't think I'm ready for that kind of… Company."

"You make it sound like I'm trying to set up a date for you two." It was a joke, but the quirk in Magnus's optical ridge told her he didn't take it as such. She chuckled when he started to walk away a second time and this time didn't stop for her humor. "Wheeljack or not, you should still talk to someone when you're ready. I'm available, but like I said it would be best to sit with someone like minded."

There was no reply from Magnus as he finally left the main area, but there was no rest for the therapeutic side of the young Captain. Not while Ratchet and Miko existed under one roof.

"SILVIA!" They called in unison.

* * *

Magnus's only solitude on this planet was his ship. Although he was grounded it was still a decent, quiet place for him to retreat too. Trying to find some alone time for himself in the recharging station was now out of the question. There was now at least one not recharging throughout the day and night… And the other night when he accidently walked in on Bulkhead and Smokescreen, he nearly went blind. At least he had the courtesy to lock the doors when he found that weird plush of himself. It was so odd to begin with, it didn't seem as strange when he woke up the next morning, and the doll was gone. He worried that someone had found their way into the hanger and took it, but when he checked all of the doors they were still barricaded from the inside. So maybe it was all a dream. A very, very weird erotic dream.

Either way it was over, and since then, Magnus had been spending all of his free time and rest cycles on his ship. It was his routine ever since he lost his servo, and perhaps Silvia was right. He should talk to someone eventually, because even though he was a bit of a recluse to begin with, he still had the need like anyone else to enjoy another's company. In fact, after he finally got back on his peds he made a light promise to Optimus he would try to be more social to the team. Maybe he should learn more about this earth custom called a _family_, as his leader suggested… But if what he just saw a few minutes ago was normal, he didn't want to know what dysfunctional looked like.

"How can so much noise come from such a small organic?" The semi asked himself as he opened the loading lift to the ship, then was nearly startled out of his armor when he heard a voice from above.

"I think it has something to do with the beans and chips Miko eats on the weekend… Silvia said something about _building gas_ and _airing her out on the roof_." Wheeljack smiled down at his former leader from the top of one of the thrusters. The look of contempt on Magnus's faceplate made his climb worth the wait. He didn't understand why he liked to pick on the Lieutenant so much, but he did know he likes to watch his reaction. His buttons were just so easy to push, like Ratchet's, but more subtle.

"Why are you up on my ship now Wheeljack?" Magnus griped with a forced sneer as he watched the Lancia climb down from the wing. He actually admired the elegance of his younger companion as he gracefully lowered himself with one arm to the ground but was confused by the way he held his other strut behind him.

"While I was waiting for you to get back, I thought I'd take a quick look at your main thruster. Strictly out of a healthy curiosity of course, since the last time I made a modification on your ship without telling you, you didn't exactly appreciate it."

Magnus glanced away and his superior look faltered a moment. Why, he did not understand, and he wished he had the capacity to shield such embarrassment. It didn't go unnoticed by the white mech, and his scarred lip-plates spread further across his face, not caring if the taller mech could see it. Needless to say, Magnus was not at all amused.

"Wipe that smug look off your face soldier," he tried to sound stern, but the moment for austerity had definitely passed, "and why were you waiting for me here?"

"I thought you might want this back." Wheeljack didn't even need to stand there longer than three seconds before Magnus grabbed him by the collar of his chest armor and dragged the shorter Wrecker onto his ship. Anger replaced his discomposure as he slammed the white mech against a wall, after the lift had fully closed beneath their pedes.

"It was you!" The semi growled and took the plush Wheeljack presented him. "This whole time?! You made the doll?! How did you—?!"

"Take it easy Commander!" Wheeljack chuckled and playfully held his servos up in defense. "I didn't do anything. I found the little guy on my berth and I thought you were trying to tell me something. I thought you made it?"

"Why would I create a doll in my likeness for no good reason and leave it lying around for _you_ of all mechs to find it?!"

"Why would _I_?" Good point, but it didn't ease Magnus's fury. If anything, it made the situation worse. He wasn't sure when his servo found it's way around Wheeljack's neck-cables, but his digits tightened from his growing frustration.

"I'm not in the mood for your games Wheeljack…" Again he growled. "I have had a very rough couple of days… And I— What the…?"

He was cut off when he felt something grab his wrist, but there was nothing on his arm. Wheeljack's servos were out of Magnus's sight, but then again so was the doll.

"Is something wrong, Commander...?" The shorter mech chortled at the sudden shift in Magnus's tone. As the grip on his neck loosened, he leaned forward and lifted the plush by its arm very close to their helms. As he did, the servo at his throat followed the motion. It was now extended as if Magnus was trying to reach the ceiling, and it shocked him. This didn't happen the last time he experimented with his doppelganger plush, but perhaps it had different effects with others when they touched or moved it.

"Just as I suspected," Wheeljack's advances continued, going so far as to take the other arm strut and moving it above the blushing semi's helm, "this doll won't work unless I bring it closer to you."

"You tried before—? Omph!" Magnus didn't even have any time to react when he felt his knee joints being forced to the floor. His hands were still raised above his helm but were now held together as if they were bound.

Wheeljack held his former leader's wrists with one servo. With his other servo he bent it under Magnus's knee-joints. He knelt in front of the plush and smirked at the usually strong and stoic mech. The blue semi was shivering, and Wheeljack thought it was from his rising anger. Little did he know that behind Magnus's burning optics was the starting tinge of arousal. The Lieutenant was no fool, he understood these feelings were natural and not once did he feel guilty for having them, but the fact that Wheeljack, of all Bot's still alive in this forsaken universe, was the mech encouraging these feelings to arise was almost too much to comprehend. Fortunately, he had enough stamina and experience to hold back his impulses. One thing was for sure, he was not going to give this insubordinate sports car the satisfaction.

Apparently, Wheeljack was much more observant than Magnus gave him credit. He saw that glint in the semi's glowing eyes, and though his blush was small and light, it was still visible. It was possible such physical response was a result of embarrassment, but it didn't matter why. All that mattered was how Wheeljack replied to such a reaction. His response was another physical action, and he pushed the doll forcefully on its back.

Magnus shouted as his frame unwillingly flew to the ground. His vocals emitting a confusing tone of irritation, surprise, and an ounce of excitement. When his shoulders hit the cold metal beneath him, the large mech let out another confusing sound. It was either a long grunt, or a short, unsatisfied moan. This was somehow revving Magnus's engines, but he was unwilling to let it show. As his frame began to heat, he rolled halfway on his side, facing away from Wheeljack. Crossing his legs and biting his bottom derma, the larger mech focused all of his concentration on keeping his cooling fans quiet. He was so distracted he never noticed the Lancia bounding the doll's wrists together with wire, and when Magnus tried to move his arms he was held back by invisible bonds. He should've been angry by such disorderly conduct, furious even, but the display of domination somehow shook the conservative mech to his core. He shivered and he mewled shamefully, well aware of his accoster's optics leering over his frame.

"I had thought when I found this plush on my berth, that you were trying to send me a signal or a hint of some kind." Wheeljack chuckled as he twisted the end of the wire around a near by post. "I tried to see if this would work from a distance, and I even waited until you were having the talk with Silvia earlier. It didn't seem to have the same impact as it did when you used it yourself."

"H-How…?" Magnus grunted through the intervals of heat rippling over his frame. Was Wheeljack's last statement serious?

"That's right, I saw you through the window. Next time use a sheet or something."

"Wheeljack! You—Ah!" The larger mech choked on his intakes when Wheeljack raked his servo down his tiny doppelganger's chassis. The digits found their way under the armor and pushed into a sensitive seam. How long had this sneaky white mech been watching him? Either way it didn't matter, because Magnus couldn't let this go on. This can't happen. "W-Wheeljack…! Stop… Hah! No! We can't!"

"Then why did you leave this on my berth?" The digits dug deeper, and he was surprised by how much attention to detail was given to this doll's anatomy. These wires almost felt like real energon cables and wires.

"I… I didn't leave it… On your berth… I…" Magnus now began to squirm a little. The feeling of something prodding the sensitive spots in his protoform was beginning to drive him to a breaking point. "No… No Wheeljack please…"

"Hmmm… I think I like the sound you make when you beg…" Wheeljack smirked as he revved his main engine. "Come on Commander… You can do better than that… You're not even putting up a proper fight. I haven't even bound your legs yet…" He leaned away from the plush and reached for the semi's audio. He was just close enough to graze his lip-plates over the receptor and whisper hotly, "Or do you want me to tie you down like a wild cyber cat…?"

Magnus gasped when Wheeljack's exhaust crept around his jawline and quivered from the heat caressing his cold armor plating. He was so dumbfounded by this reaction that he didn't even notice that his valve paneling had slipped open. Not until he heard a tiny click at the side of his head.

"That was quick." The white mech chuckled and leaned back over the plush, but when he glanced down to observe the toy, he made a confused face. "Huh… The doll doesn't seem to make its own lubricant. You on the other hand…"

"St-Stop…" A weak protest on the Lieutenant's part since at this point his leg struts were beginning to feel like rubber. There was virtually no resistance on his part when Wheeljack's servo pushed one knee aside. His greyish-black digits slowly ghosted down the silver thigh, leaving light traces of warm electricity along the way. All the way down to Magnus's exposed valve. The higher officer closed his optics tight when those digits found their way around his anterior node, then down his exposed outer lips. They swirled carefully over the soft mesh, barely adding enough pressure to add any type of friction, and Magnus needed to apply all of his strength not to buck his hips upwards. He still wasn't ready to admit he was aroused by Wheeljack's touch, but his body was obviously betraying his thoughts.

"Look at how wet you are…" Wheeljack cooed and held up his servo for Magnus to see the glistening wetness on his fingertips. "I've barely touched you or the doll, but you're this wound up already? Has it been that long since another mech touched you?"

"W-Wheeljack… Unh…" Electricity coursed through his tanks when he felt the digits slip over his valve once more, but this time they felt larger. It didn't take the semi long to realize that what he was actually feeling was the treatment the doll was now receiving. The difference in circumference was surprising, but Magnus also wasn't expecting to feel a stronger pressure over the anterior node. It was only an instinctive reaction on his part when he spread his legs further apart, and his processor whispered to his frame to buck his hips forward. In the end it was frustrating because despite all of his movements he had no control over the placement of Wheeljack's touch. He suddenly snapped his optics open when such a thought crossed his CPU. Why would he want to control a touch he did not want in the first place? "Stop! Wheeljack! Just stop!"

"Okay." That was it. There was no fight, no argument or protest, and no questions to follow. Wheeljack just agreed as if it was a matter of fact, and he stood and stepped away.

Needless to say, Magnus was very confused, and he was down right nonplus when the white mech left him there stuck on the ground, still bound and still exposed. "What do you think you're doing?! Y-You can't just leave me hear like this! Untie me this instant!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving me any orders." Wheeljack flashed his superior a smug look and lifted his servo up to his faceplate. He made sure to take care of which angle he stood, so Magnus could watch him lick his digits clean of the remaining lubricants. The display was slow and even enticing as Wheeljack's glossa started at the base of his palm then trailed up and then around his index digit. The mech on the floor watched him with half open optics but his dental plates gritted angrily. He was irritated mostly with himself and how he found this display was somehow arousing. It was obvious by the way his legs quivered, and his air vents gasped that he was enjoying the erotic show.

Wheeljack's smirk deepened, thinking to himself that the Lieutenant almost looked adorable displayed like a pleasure bot. The temptation to reach out and start touching him again was without a doubt inviting, but even the Lancia had his terms of restraint. "Why don't you just lay back and relax for a while? I have a few things I need to take care of around the base really quick. I'll be back to come _relieve_ you in about an hour… Or two."

Again, Magnus was shocked when Wheeljack opened the loft and began to descend out of the ship. The last thing he saw of the Lancia was his cocky smile and casual salute goodbye, before disappearing below the ship. When the lift returned, Wheeljack was gone and Magnus was left alone with his beady eyed twin staring right in his flushed faceplate.

"Oh, what are you looking at…?" He pouted.

**-TO BE CONTINUED…?-**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Voodoo three is here! I'm sorry it took me so long to post anything at all, but even though work has finally slowed down, life did not (especially for the mice in my basement and attic). That, and for the past two weeks I've had this very nasty cold that I can not shake. I'm lucky it didn't develop into pneumonia.

I'll be brief on the summary, Wheeljack has a surprise for Magnus, there's a small spoiler about Ratchet's sparklings in the middle, and this is probably the last story with the Magnus doll… Maybe.

Remember, don't be shy about leaving a review. I love to hear from my readers!

**WARNINGS:** If you are not into yaoi, slash, or mech preg, please do not read then try giving me a hard time in the comments and reviews. You were warned on the opening tab, and you are being warned just now. So, if I'm not your cup of tea that's perfectly alright, but please don't be shitty about it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any stocks, trades, or licensing from the Transformers franchise. All rights are reserved for HASBRO entertainment.

**VOODOO**

Chapter 3

"I am going to kill him…" The blue semi griped where he lay on his back. He was irritated and over stimulated, and in his processor, he was plotting his revenge against the Bot responsible for his current predicament. So far, he had imagined finding something sharp, but then he realized that would be too easy. He would need something heavy and blunt, so he could beat the living slag out of Wheeljack's cocky aft. "Talk to someone who can relate huh? Last time I take advice from humans… Ever."

Enough pouting, Magnus told himself as he twisted his helm from side to side. There had to be something he could use to break his invisible bonds. He had already tried reaching for his doppelganger plush with his pedes, but Wheeljack appeared to be smarter than he acted around his superior officer and left the doll just out of his reach. The only thing Ultra Magnus had going in his favor was the familiarity of his own ship. Though his wrists were still bound, he could still move the rest of his body and with whatever amount of flexibility the old bot had in his frame was going to be used. With a few practice swings, the large bot managed to tuck one of his legs under a computer consul post. The plan was to try pulling himself in the opposite direction and distance himself from the haunted plush. Maybe if he got just far enough away, then the hold on him would diminish. There was no guarantee it would work but Magnus's options were very limited.

He gave a couple of gentle tugs on the post to make sure it would support his strength. Before he tried anything further, the semi did his best to first close his valve plating. The most humiliating thing that he was going through right now was the fact he was still aroused. The way the sports car treated him was beyond disrespectful, and Magnus had never expected anyone to act like that in front of him. At least, he never allowed it in front of other witnesses, but if this was some sort of undiscovered quark the semi just didn't know about then he definitely didn't want to try exploring it now. Not when his processor was still teaming with borderline blind rage.

A few minutes passed and even after he calmed himself with some deep intakes, he still couldn't concentrate enough to close his panel. This was just perfect, he thought to himself under a flushed faceplate. If it wasn't bad enough that he was restrained in his own ship, but to be left on the cold floor completely exposed? The positioning of his legs wasn't helping.

"On the count of three…" He huffed, mentally preparing himself for what he believed would be a struggle. "One… Two… Thr—Yah!"

He didn't even have the chance to properly think of the number three before he felt something shaking over his interfacing equipment. He glanced down to his valve and could clearly see a depression of some kind over his anterior node. Clearly nothing was there, but the outer lips of his valve quivered from something slowly spreading them apart. There was nothing physically on him, and he couldn't see anything on the doll, but it was also shaking.

"Wha… What is happening? Ah?" The vibrating increased slightly, making the base of the plush slightly bounce and one of its legs slid over to the side. Now he could clearly see what appeared to be a stimulation device taped over the doll's anterior node. "For frag sake! When did he have time to attach that?!"

Gradually the intensity of the device increased, and the vibrations began to trail up his torso to the hollowed base of his chassis. Heat flushed from his frame as he tried to cross his legs to cover such an embarrassing exposure. Though there was no one around to see him he still felt the need to hide his embarrassment. But no matter which direction he turned, or which position he tousled in he could not escape the invisible device teasing his equipment. The blue semi heaved through his intakes and arched his back as the heat in his tanks grew hotter and hotter. Eventually his vocalizer betrayed him and was shocked when he heard the name he decided to call out.

"Wh-Wheeljack…!" Magnus's oral vent wailed wide open as he kicked and struggled to escape the intensity. It was too much for him to take at once, and he was desperate to make this torment stop, even if it did feel pleasing. "You… You son of a glitch! I—! Oh!" As soon as he cursed the sports car's name the pattern on the device shifted. It was set at the same intensity but shook in an erratic rhythm. Start, stop, start, stop, jolt, jolt, jolt, jolt, jolt, jolt, stop… Start, stop, start stop, so on and so on.

"Uhn! No! I—AH-HAH! AHH!" His first overload swept over him like an unpinned grenade. He knew it was going to go off at any moment and there was no stopping it no matter how much he wanted to put the pin back in. The sensation of its explosive force lingered longer than it should have and by the time the device stopped shaking, Ultra Magnus was exhausted and covered in his own fluids.

"Wheel… Jack…" His voice was clouded with the overpowering whirl of his heaving intakes. His optics were also a blur, but he couldn't tell if it was mostly due to his processor blowing orgasm, or from his extensive blinding rage. "You… You better be ready for me… Because when I get my servos on you—Wah!"

The device came to life once more and this time the large bot's body thrashed wildly. He was not accustomed to over stimulation at all so the second time the vibrations started it had actually frightened him for a moment. The only consolation to this was the weak current, but it may as well have been left on the highest setting.

"N-No! This is too much at once! Wheeljack! Wheeljack!"

* * *

"Wheeljack? What are you doing over there?" Ratchet sauntered over to the white Lancia kneeling in a random corner. He finally managed to get his sparklings to calm down and one of them even fell back into recharge, but his little femling was still alert and curled in one of his arms. "Optimus dismissed you about an hour ago, you should get some rest for your next patrol duty."

"I'll be leaving in a minute, Doc." Wheeljack smiled as he toiled with a remote in his servo. "I'm just testing out one of my new gadgets really quick."

"You better not be working on any explosives in her around my younglings or the children." The old mech grouched while he mindlessly toiled with sprockets on his table. One was given to the sparkling in his care and he allowed her to play and lightly nibble on it. The other mech smiled warmly as he passed by them so he could say his farewells for the day.

"Nah, nothing like that. Just something I've been tinkering with for Magnus. He made a comment about how cold his ship gets at night and doesn't want to resort to leaving his power modules running all night or day." He stopped in front of the ambulance and gawked at the wide opticed little one. She blinked at him curiously and even grinned at the way he puffed his cheeks. Uncle Wheeljack, as the humans called him around her, was a strange Bot, but she knew she liked him right away. "I had a few materials left over from the Jackhammer's wreckage, so I thought I'd make him a remote mesh heater for his berth. Just a little something to keep my servos busy on my off time."

"Rather nice of you…" Ratchet found this strange but decided not to question it. It wasn't his business at the time after all… Not until something blew up at least. "Whatever. Just make sure you get some rest. I have a physical scheduled for you tomorrow and I need you to be awake for it this time."

"I'll see you bright eyed and bushy tailed, Doc." Wheeljack chortled then scratched a digit under the femes chin. "See you later too, Sunshine."

She giggled and reached out for him as he walked away, but soon Ratchet needed to bounce her a little when she started to fuss. She was so sad that her friend had left so soon. "Shh-shh-shh… Hey now, don't encourage him."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant." Wheeljack whispered cheerfully when the lift to Magnus's ship came to a halt. He returned to the spot he left his higher officer lie and noticed he had managed to curl over to one side. Lubricants and transfluid stained the floor, so at some point his spike came out of its housing. The white mech smirked at his own success, his scarred lip-plates parting deviously. "Did you enjoy your time off?"

Not a word was said in reply. The semi didn't even bother looking at him and just stayed suspended in an awkward position facing the wall. The only sound that indicated he was still conscious was the rapid clicking of his overworked cooling vents and occasional wavering of his intakes. The shaking of his frame rattled his metal against the floor sending a small crescendo of vibrations under Wheeljack's pedes. The light tingle was rather pleasing and gave the shorter mech a bit of a thrill.

"I think I left you held up long enough." He walked over to the plush and knelt before it. Slowly he ghosted his digits over the dolls side, watching as Magnus shuttered in response. Carefully he began to untie the restraints with one servo, the other blanketing over the tiny chassis. This offered Ultra Magnus some relief since it felt like the entire hand was laced over the cold front of his metal, but it provided no stable comfort for what he went through. "You should probably get some recharge before going out to the main warehouse. Ratchet says he wants to schedule your next physical exam, and Optimus might put you on the next patrol."

The last thing Wheeljack needed to do was to remove the stimulation device, but unfortunately, he made the mistake of moving too quickly. The blue mech instantly flinched from discomfort and softly wailed through soft tears. "No! No please don't! It's too sensitive now!"

"Alright." The Lancia backed away from the toy with his servos in the air. I'll let you move it on your own time. Other than that your restraints are free, so you can get up whenever you want."

Magnus hardly moved at all aside from placing his servos down to his sides. After a moment of silence passed, the shorter mech began to worry and cautiously crept closer to his superior. "Hey? Are you okay?" Still nothing, even when he crouched down beside Magnus's shoulders. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you? I was just trying to tease you. I didn't intend for you to get hurt at all."

"You did hurt me Wheeljack…" Finally a whisper, one filled with distress. "You left me here… You left me here alone and helpless on the floor of my own ship… How did you not think that would not be hurtful at all?"

"Magnus…" Still moving slowly, the wrecker knelt where he could pull his Lieutenant's back on to his thighs. But before he tried, said Lieutenant turned over on his own and pulled Wheeljack down by the collar of his neck cables. A quick thought passed his mind and the shorter mech truly believed he was going to be killed. He was not predicting a kiss at all, much less one with so much passion and glossa. No doubt he was shocked but didn't reject the gesture. Moments later Magnus broke away from his unpredictable action and stared up at a surprised Bot through half open and tired optics.

"You left me here cold and alone…" He reached for Wheeljack's servo and led it up to his faceplate. Taking the hint Wheeljack cradled it beside the edge of the jawline. For Magnus it was like being touched for the first time ever and he gasped from the other mech's digits curving under his audios. The thumb found its own direction over the weak semi's bottom derma, soothing over it as it quivered from the light heat. "I… I have been alone for a very long time Wheeljack, and I haven't realized how much I missed the touch of another Bot until you pinned me down. So please… I can forgive you if you are willing… And have more to offer…"

This was within reason, unexpected entirely. Wheeljack needed to think for a minute and process everything that was laid out in front of him, which happened to be the withering mess of his superior officer begging him for interface. He actually had a strange dream about this once. All of his resentment aside for Ultra Magnus's higher than thou attitude, he was still a very attractive mech. The idea of him at the white mech's whim and mercy had been a small fantasy of his, but now that it was presented in front of him so openly like this, he was left very conflicted. Would it be right to take it like this? While Magnus was upset and frail?

"Wheeljack…" The blue semi tried to convince him with a glimmer of sadness in his optics. "Please… Touch me…"

Conflict was now fully diminished as Wheeljack told himself, yes. He could very much give in to his Lieutenant because the temptation now was just too great. "Has anyone ever told you that you are kind of cute when you're vulnerable?"

Stealing a kiss this time, Wheeljack devoured every moan Magnus offered him. It was mind shattering for a minute, the thought that such a prude like Ultra Magnus was being so submissive, and it was very exciting to the Lancia. But what truly stuck with Wheeljack the most is what the blue mech said to him earlier. How he had been alone for so long, and just wanted to be touched. He could understand Magnus's dilemma to an extent because he too had been traveling in space alone. Wheeljack was lucky a few times though, running into a couple of old friends and a handful of refugee planets, but as far as how lonely this large imposing bot really was, he didn't know. At the present, that didn't seem to matter because Magnus wasn't pushing him away, and as long as he still had the invitation, Wheeljack would at least offer all the attention the blue semi craved.

"Mmm… W-Wheeljack…" Magnus whimpered as his arms traveled under his companion's shoulders and explored the seams over his back. His clawed hand however just lulled over one of the door wings for support. "More… Please… Come closer to me…"

"Mm…" Wheeljack growled in return, his spike paneling already beginning to heat. "Quick question Lieutenant… Do you want it in your valve or over your spike…?"

"I am also versatile… So if you prefer to be on top, I don't mind. In fact right now I'd prefer it. Ohhh…" The taller mech arched his back when he felt normal sized digits circle over his sensitive and still lubricated valve. The ministrations started gently until Wheeljack's middle digit slid past the lips and slowly slid into the opening. He barely passed his second knuckle joint before Magnus's spike began to pressurize again.

"You're surprisingly tight… Has it been that long for you?"

"Yes…" Magnus sighed with a deep blush saturating his face. "In fact, I only had one lover that preferred to be the spike… The last time we were intimate was before Cybertron went dark…" Quickly he shook his helm and pulled Wheeljack into a full hug. "Is it alright if we don't talk about this now…? And I really don't need that much preparation. I'm ready now if you are."

"Are you sure?" A courteous question, that received a very casual nod for an answer. It was very vague, so Wheeljack expressed all of his care when he pulled his hand away and positioned himself between Magnus's legs. His spike paneling slid open and he watched the Lieutenant's chassis rise and fall on every wavering intake. His optics opened once more to express his eager desire, but it was clear Magnus was also very tired. How many times did the semi overload from the device on the doll? It must have been more than two considering how much fluid was still laced over his silver torso. The streams were actually so long that they reached all the way to the base of red on his chest. It was both an impressive and erotic display that encouraged Wheeljack's engines to rumble in the hollow of his tanks. "Spread your legs further apart for me… I want to be able to reach your chest plating when I lean forward."

"Why?" It didn't seem to matter since Magnus wasn't expecting anything more than an agreed quick interface, but he complied with the request. Wheeljack wasn't fully pressurized yet, but he aligned himself outside of the valve then as he said he would do, he leaned forward and began to lick away the transfluid. "Wh-What are you doing? That's not necessary—Ah…!"

A glossa found its way over then inside of a tender seam which encouraged the larger mech into pushing his pelvic armor upward. Wheeljack circled his hips to add to the friction while he continued to lap up every drop he could feel under his talented tongue, stopping occasionally to nip over stray metal or push into delicate mesh. His servos found their place in the curve of Magnus's waist, and with a mind of their own slid up and down his frame. Up to the base of his blue chest plating, then slowly descended back down to his blue pelvic plating where they also traveled around the back.

"Wow…" Wheeljack growled possessively as he squeezed and keened the sweet metal. "The shape of your aft fits in my servos perfectly. It's almost like you were built for me." His spike slowly pressurized as he listened to the desperate moaning echoing throughout the small ship. He was wondering if anyone passing by would be able to hear such pleasurable noises but brushed the concern off immediately when his spike began to feel constricted. A harsh whimper alerted him to his current lover's needs and he gently pulled back.

"Are you alright? I'm not hurting you?"

"No…" The semi curled his legs around Wheeljack's waist and pulled him closer. "I'm just eager…"

"I see…" The Lancia growled possessively. Magnus's confession was the last thing Wheeljack needed to hear to bring his equipment to a full stance. The mech beneath him gasped at the difference in size that grew inside of him. It appeared Wheeljack was much larger than he first thought. More so apparent when he pushed himself further inside and hit every node Magnus forgot he had.

"Oh! Yes!" He pleaded and pushed his frame upward to meet the slow thrust. "Please Wheeljack! More!"

"As you command, Lieutenant." All control was tossed to the wind and Wheeljack leant back onto his knee joints. The mesh walls were still tight around his member, but the abundant lubricants previous and present made the friction less uncomfortable. Magnus felt a brief pain from the stretch, but it was easy to ignore from all of the blinding pleasure that followed it. The thrusting increased gradually both faster and harder with no interruptions aside from Wheeljack grasping Magnus's spike and pumping it in time with his movements. It was just the right combination of ministrations to send the semi over the edge and he overloaded once more, but with even more intensity the last few times. As he threw his helm back and cried his blasphemy his legs also tightened around Wheeljack; pinning him in place.

"W-Wait!" The white mech gritted his dental plates, already close to the edge himself. "I can't pull out if you do that! Uhn!" Too late. Wheeljack hit his climax just as hard as Magnus, and unintentionally overloaded inside his valve. The warmth of the transfluid prolonged the taller Bot's orgasm. The feeling of being filled had been forgotten a long time ago, but this became a very pleasing reminder.

"Haaaah…" He exasperated on his last wave of ecstasy. When it was all over, he was a shivering and exhausted mess that could barely keep his optics open. "So… Alone…"

When Wheeljack cooling vents slowed down and realized Magnus had passed out, he eased himself out of the valve. A mix of lubricants and transfluid rushed onto the floor, creating a bigger mess that the Wrecker knew he would have to clean up. But first he took hold of his former leader's new appendage and admired it for a moment. "You're not alone anymore Magnus…" He whispered whilst showering the clawed servo in light kisses and nibbles. "And Primus do I hope you're not a Bearer."

**-END-**


End file.
